


Merciless

by Only_caroline



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - One Piece Fusion, Assassins & Hitmen, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Brainwashing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Crimes & Criminals, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante Lives, Donquixote Doflamingo Being an Asshole, Graphic Description, Interrogation, Isolation, Kidnapping, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Manga & Anime, Murder, New York City, Psychological Torture, Rich - Freeform, Sins, Starvation, Torture, Torturing methods, innocent x sinful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_caroline/pseuds/Only_caroline
Summary: Doflamingo, pure evil and the demon himself in a human form...Rosinante, an angel without wings...There couldn't possibly come anything nice from them meeting... Right?
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo & Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Merciless

.

_A lot of people believe, when they see the morning sun as it spreads it's shine on the earth underneath it so innocently, giving it that beautiful, golden like look, that there could be nothing on this world that can be evil or harmful. How could this world be evil, while it's colored in gold, clean color every single day, just showing and proving all the people walkng the surface how beautiful this world truly is... Just take a quick look at the water that is no longer blue, but was given a golden color instead, as if a huge amount of liquid gold was spreaded all along the horizon. Ocean having that golden shine is truly a sight to see indeed~_

_Even that little puddle of blood in the middle of the street lost it's casual, crimson color only to be as well, clothed into pure gold... No wonder that even something as worrying as blood then has to seem suddenly innocent in the blind eyes of people casually walking past, that pay it zero attention or recognition as they go on with their day in that ,,perfect,, world. Living in this dream world where all the wishes come true and where everyone is happy, they never realize that even in this daylight with the sky colored briht blue, allowing the sun to show all it's spells, that there are evil and unimaginable beings moving around them... Not in the darkness of the shadows of the night like the legends say, but in the same shine of gold where people believe only ,,good,, things should be. Little do they know that cruel monsters in people's clothing roam around the streets as well, right next to those blinded people every single day without them knowing... Without them even suspecting..._

_Because after all, who would like to live in the world where even the brightest sunlight can't keep the monsters locked in the shadow world~_

_._

* * *

I search for silence, deep within.

To stop the voices that begin.

The whispers of the past,

echoes in my soul.

Never dies. Never lies.

And I cry.

We're standing in an empty room,

with broken dreams that i resume.

Where is the strenghs to leave behind?

Tell me where is peace of mind?

Cuz' I'm calling, calling,

calling to the core.

Help me, see me, find me,

how do you ignore?

Help me, show me.

Free me...

..


End file.
